


CHACK one-shots/drabbles

by Fuck_Everything_9871



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Some Humor, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25124482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuck_Everything_9871/pseuds/Fuck_Everything_9871
Summary: Historias cortas sobre esta increíble pareja que proviene de un fandom prácticamente muerto.Habrá de todo en esta historia, desde asquerosamente dulce Fluff hasta un muy tortuoso Angst, las situaciones calmadas son una constante aunque la acción no faltará.Habrá historias apegadas a Xiaolin Showdown pero también habrá AUs.Actualizaciones indefinidas.Top! Chase/Bottom! JackDescargo de responsabilidad: Xiaolin Showdown y sus personajes son propiedad de Christy Hui y Warner Bros. aunque las historias de este libro son únicamente mías. ¿Quieres hacer una adaptación? ¡Contactame!
Relationships: Jack Spicer & Chase Young, Jack Spicer/Chase Young
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	1. Molestia

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Este es el primer trabajo que hago ¡Espero y lo disfruten!

Molestia

* * *

**Jack Spicer era en el mejor de los casos una molestia.** Por lo menos es lo que pensaba nuestro inmortal.

Una de las cosas que le causan molestias sobre Spicer es que el joven era... **complicado**.

Siempre estaba ahí para besar el suelo que pisa y subir su ego, esa parte no le molestaba, al menos no del todo, era agradable escuchar los halagos hacia su persona la mayor parte del tiempo aunque a veces llegara a ser molesto ¿Sería mucho pedir una conversación donde no mencione lo increíble que es cada 5 minutos? Al parecer si se trata del menor era casi imposible, al menos era tolerable, la parte molesta eran sus visitas constantes a su ciudadela. Ah, las constantes visitas diarias para verlo tan solo unos pocos minutos ahora eran parte de su día a día. Ya sea en su sala del trono o en sus jardines para meditar, el albino siempre estaba ahí para importunarlo con su presencia.

En contra a la creencia popular, Spicer no era un tonto o un idiota, de lo contrario no podría haber encontrado tantas de las entradas secretas a su ciudadela, tampoco podría pasar por todas las trampas que había puesto ni por todos sus guerreros altamente capacitados haciendo guardia.

**¿Por qué lo hizo?**

Solo para pasar a saludarlo y tratar de entablar una conversación o rogarle que tomara como su aprendizaje para después ser echado del lugar por sus guerreros con (aunque no lo pareciera) el mayor cuidado posible, si él necesita pasar todo eso para ver a alguien y recibir un trato similar al que le dio al menor lo que tomaría como una pérdida de tiempo y esfuerzo. Sin duda era una molestia.

Lo tenía que admitir, el niño tenía sus virtudes, creaba máquinas que rivalizaban contra la magia, su mente con seguridad era de las más agudas que había visto en sus 1.500 años y él mismo estaba más que seguro que su aspecto era más que único, piel igual de blanca y frágil como la nieve, cabellera de un rojo tóxico llamativo (que para su sorpresa era natural) y ojos como rubíes, tan hermosos que veían con total admiración y devoción ...

Era una total lástima que el muchacho tomara tan malas decisiones y no tengo ninguna idea o sentido del honor, requisitos para pertenecer a los heylin y también requisitos para terminar con su paciencia.

Sin embargo, era comprensible, sus padres nunca le prestaron la atención suficiente y Wuya tuvo lo que ocurrió bajo su ala, era normal que aprendiera cuentos costumbres tan despreciables, el niño no había tenido una guía correcta. Se notaba en los duelos por los wu.

Su desempeño en los duelos era lamentable, sin tener la fuerza física necesaria para poder dar un combate decente dependiente específico de sus robots los cuales era fácilmente destruidos y convertidos en chatarra tirando por la borda las interminables horas de esfuerzo que el chico les ponía para repararlos y mejorarlos, eso también era una molestia.

Era aún más molesto porque el adalid sabía perfectamente que el "gusano" de Spicer tenía el potencial para hacer que sus robots causaran daño, un daño verdadero del cual ni los monjes, Wuya, Hannibal o cualquier otra persona del lado Heylin podría escapar, entonces:

**¿Por qué no aprovechaba su potencial?**

**¿Por qué limitarse a tal punto de sufrir los abusos de los lados Xiaolin y Heylin?**

Eso lo llevó al siguiente punto, sin duda, una de las cosas que más le molestaba de Spicer eran las marcas de golpes que surcaban su pálida y delicada piel, producto de los abusos de ambos lados, desde burlas y bromas hirientes hasta palizas que en más de una ocasión lo mandaron al hospital. Él no había pasado la línea de los abusos verbales, bueno, no después del incidente con el T-Rex.

Esos abusos podrían ser evitados de una manera muy sencilla si tan solo liberara todo su potencial, era evidente que el pobre chico que se había autoproclamado "genio del mal" no quería causar daño a alguien, de lo contrario estaba muy seguro de que Los monjes y sus otros agresores no seguirán con sus actos violentos destinados a daños al albino.

Actos que condenaba y creía despreciables porque si había algo que Chase Young odiara era que alguien se metiera con otra persona en clara en posición de desventaja y se aprovechara de eso, él era malvado pero hasta él tenía problemas, lo consideraba una práctica patética para personas que no tienen la suficiente valía para enfrentar a alguien de su mismo nivel, en fin, divagaba. De igual manera era molesto tener que ver las marcas de los rasguños y hematomas en esa piel ¿Por qué? ni el mismo lo sabía ... de hecho, si, si lo sabía.

Todo lo anterior no era ni cerca de lo que más le molestaba de Spicer, ni siquiera era la punta del iceberg, si bien era muy molesto no se comparaba con lo siguiente.

No, no había punto de comparación, lo que Chase Young, el inmortal y poderoso guerrero, príncipe de las tinieblas Heylin consideraba más molesto del gusano de Jack Spicer era la manera en la que lo hacía sentir.

La manera en la que poco a poco se había metido debajo de su piel bajando todas las barreras que había construido a través de los años, la manera en la que había ganado el aprecio de sus guerreros al pasar tanto tiempo con ellos al intentar entrar a su ciudadela.

Le molestaba como siempre lo seguía mirando con adoración sin importar frecuentemente lo insultara en un vago intento de alejarlo para al final terminar rindiéndose y con falsa molestia entablar una conversación con el pelirrojo, escuchando todo lo que tiene que decir con total atención para después dar respuestas indiferentes para no darle la bienvenida a sable al niño genio que disfrutaba de su compañía, siempre tratando de no sonreír ante las ocurrencias del menor pero al final era inevitable curvar las comisuras de sus labios al escuchar albino.

**Porque Chase siempre había considerado a Jack una molestia en el mejor de los casos y en el peor lo que consideraba el mortal que le había robado descaradamente el corazón.**

* * *


	2. Bésame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack va a la ciudadela de Chase pero recibe una sorpresa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nuevo capítulo ¡Espero y les guste!

**Era otro día en la vida de Jack Spicer.**

Otro día tratando de que su ídolo lo tomara como aprendiz y otro día fallando en el intento. Nada fuera de lo común en realidad, al menos hasta ahora.

-¡Por favor, Chase! ¡Solo pido una oportunidad! Si no lo logro te juro que no te volveré a molestar -dijo el albino estando de rodillas mientras se aferraba a la pierna del inmortal.

Chase estaba exasperado, ya era la décima vez en la semana que pasaba por esta situación y sólo estaban a miércoles. El adalid se frotó el puente de la nariz en un esfuerzo por disipar el dolor que cabeza que empezaba a formarse después de más de 15 minutos de escuchar las súplicas del joven genio del mal.

**¡Él solo quería algo de paz!**

Influenciado por la esperanza de obtener unos cuantos minutos de paz y silencio agarró al pelirrojo por su camisa, éste chilló y tembló con miedo.

-Escúchame y presta atención, Spicer - habló el inmortal con tranquilidad y un tono que no admitía interrupciones -Yo no tengo ninguna necesidad de tomar a un aprendiz en estos momentos y ciertamente no tomaría a un gusano inútil como tú para ser mi aprendiz, nunca olvides con quién estás hablando, soy el príncipe Heylin y estás perturbando mi paz, ¿Sabes? Podría matarte ahora mismo -con cada palabra acercaba más al menor hasta quedar incómodamente cerca.

En ese momento Jack miró a Chase a los ojos y con un tono tranquilo respondió -Es comprensible... ¿Podría pedirte algo antes? -después de eso desvió su mirada.

Chase no... se esperaba eso.

La pregunta le causó bastante curiosidad -¿Qué? -preguntó con un tono un poco más tosco de lo que pretendía.

-Bésame.

La declaración dejó paralizado al inmortal, se congeló en su lugar mirando con sorpresa a Jack. El menor estaba rojo hasta las orejas, se volteó rápidamente para soltar una excusa y en el momento en el que abrió la boca se sorprendió.

**¡Chase Young lo estaba besando!**

Era un beso muy casto, solo un pequeño contacto entre ambos pares de labios. Chase sostuvo sus caderas y cambió el agarre en su camisa para enredar su mano en los mechones pelirrojos.

El joven genio del mal estaba pasando por un corto circuito mental, era demasiado para procesar todo a la vez, estaba paralizado analizando la situación hasta que el adalid decidió profundizar el beso, el albino reaccionó de inmediato, pasó ambas manos a los hombros del pelinegro y correspondió la intrusión lo mejor que pudo con movimientos torpes.

De manera muy rápida el beso se convirtió en una batalla por el dominio que por obvias razones ganó el señor de la guerra, pronto ambos se separaron jadeando por falta de aire, la mente de Jack estaba en blanco y Chase solo tenía una sonrisa satisfecha.

El señor de la guerra soltó al menor y se alejó -Bien, su solicitud ha sido cumplida, ahora largo de mi ciudadela antes de que me arrepienta y no te deje salir -después de haber terminado la oración desapareció entre unos pasillos.

Jack ahora más que confuso y sin notar la doble intención de la oración activó su helipack y huyó del lugar.

Chase sólo observó todo con una sonrisa en su cara, de ahora en adelante todo iba a ser muy divertido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto es algo rápido que se me ocurrió por un reto de facebook ¿Les gustó? ¡Comentarios son más que bienvenidos!
> 
> Fecha de creación: 12/jul/2020
> 
> Fecha de edición final: 12/jul/2020
> 
> Fecha de publicación (en AO3): 14/jul/2020


	3. No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chase se pregunta cuantas veces dijo no, queriéndote decir si

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble(?) rápido que se me ocurrió en la madrugada cuando era más café que persona

Chase estaba en la sala del trono en su ciudadela, mirando al chico frente a él.

-¡Chase! ¡Por favor acéptame como tu aprendiz! -suplicaba el pelirrojo genio del mal.

-No, no necesito a alguien tan débil como tu siendo mi aprendiz -El inmortal ignoró los chillidos del chico mientras sus guerreros lo arrastraban fuera de su ciudadela.

°...°...° °...°...° °...°...°

La siguiente visita del albino fue mientras Chase estaba meditando en su jardín.

-¡Deberíamos hacer equipo en el próximo duelo! Estoy seguro de que ganaríamos -El chico se veía bastante convencido de sus palabras, lástima que el señor de la guerra no pensaba lo mismo.

-No, no necesito esas baratijas inútiles y mucho menos necesito formar un equipo con un gusano como tú cuando deseo conseguir una -El adalid llamó a sus guerreros y en el momento en el que llegaron el menor ya estaba camino a la salida.

°...°...° °...°...° °...°...°

Unas semanas después Jack apareció nuevamente en la ciudadela.

-Chase, ¿Quisieras ver el nuevo invento que creé? ¡Puede serte de utilidad! -Mencionó un muy cansado Jack Spicer, se veía que no había dormido en bastante tiempo (si las enormes ojeras que tenía eran un indicador de ello). Chase le dio una rápida una mirada y si estaba preocupado no lo demostró, al final respondió.

-No, ve a casa Spicer

El pelinegro no tuvo que llamar a ninguno de sus guerreros, tan pronto como esa únicas palabras salieron de su boca el menor se fue sin decir palabra alguna.

°...°...° °...°...° °...°...°

Pasaron los meses y el albino no volvió a ir a la ciudadela, el inmortal pareció notar su ausencia pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo en averiguar el porqué, cuando por fin decidió que la calma en su hogar lo irritaba el chico apareció. Parecía estar cansado y ¿molesto? Al menos eso parecía.

Viendo mejor al adolescente notó los múltiples golpes y heridas que surcaban su piel, eran demasiados y eso que solo eran los que la ropa dejaba ver, el señor de la guerra iba a preguntar sobre como obtuvo tales heridas pero no tuvo la oportunidad, el pelirrojo comenzó hablar.

-Vine a decirte que oficialmente me retiro de los duelos, el próximo es el último en el que participaré -mencionó el chico, su tono demostró que tan cansado estaba de su actual situación. 

Chase solo guardó silencio observando fijamente a Jack, estaba sorprendido. Nunca pensó que ese día llegaría. El albino volvió a hablar.

-¿Acaso me extrañaras? Espera, no contestes, ya sé la respuesta, después de todo, es lo único que sabes decir - después de pronunciar esas palabras Jack se va de la ciudadela antes de que Chase pudiera decir palabra alguna. Chase tuvo una extraña sensación creciendo en su pecho y se arrepintió de no haber dicho algo en ese momento.

**¿Cuántas veces presentí el principio del fin?**

°...°...° °...°...° °...°...°

Esto no debía pasar

Era solo otro duelo más

No debía terminar así

No podía terminar así 

El Wu que se había activado era lo suficiente poderoso para atraer la atención de Wuya y Hannibal, su alianza en el mejor de los casos era peligrosa aunque nunca lo había sido a tal grado, el pobre de Jack no pudo esquivar ese ataque. Ahora está en el suelo desangrandose.

En ese mismo instante el tiempo pareció congelarse, nadie realizó ningún movimiento. Las reacciones fueron variadas cuando todos salieron del shock. Los monjes entraron en pánico tratando de encontrar una manera de salvar al joven genio del mal, Wuya estaba estática en su lugar, al parecer después de todo le tenía afecto al pobre chico, Hannibal veía todo con indiferencia y Chase Young...

En el momento en el que Chase presenció esa escena una furia ciega lo invadió, lo único que le impidió masacrar a todos en el lugar fue la vista del pelirrojo tendido en el piso, decidiendo que la vida del albino y sus últimos momentos eran más importantes ante todo lo demás se acercó... No había nada que hacer para detener el destino del pobre genio del mal.

Se acercó al chico arrodillándose a su lado y tomó su mano. Jack sólo lo miró y sonrió, nunca pensó que detestaría esa sonrisa tanto como lo hacía en esos momentos.

-H-Hey Chase, supongo que este es el final -susurró el pelirrojo con la voz rota, siempre manteniendo su sonrisa

-No... -El adalid apretó más fuerte la mano del adolescente tratando de no perder la calma, Jack no necesitaba eso ahora.

El menor soltó una risita rota mientras sus ojos acumulaban lágrimas

-Su-supongo que esperaba esa respuesta ¿Recuerdas cuando iba a tu ciudadela para hablar contigo y hacerte preguntas? Siempre sabia que ibas a responder pero tenía la esperanza de que un día la respuesta cambiará, después de todo solo quería tu compañía.

El menor empezó a reír más fuerte mientras unas cuantas lágrimas salían de sus ojos que poco a poco perdían su brillo y el inmortal solo pudo sentir como una gran presión invadía su pecho.

-Antes de irme tengo una última pregunta -El chico con sus últimas fuerzas miró a los ojos a el pelinegro.

-No me dejes, por favor no lo hagas -Los intentos de sostener sus lágrimas ya no importaban, Chase solo quería ver a Jack entrar a su ciudadela una vez más y pretender que todo esto es un mal sueño.

-¿Me amas?

Ambos se miraron fijamente, la mirada que siempre lo vio con amor y adoración se estaba apagando, justo cuando el inmortal iba a responder los ojos de Jack perdieron todo el brillo y atisbo de vida que alguna vez tuvieron. Chase sólo pudo bajar la mirada y cerrar los ojos para dejar salir algunas lágrimas.

-Si -respondió en un murmullo que nadie pudo oír

Al final nuestro inmortal se arrepintió de responder todas sus preguntas con un **no** cuando en realidad siempre deseó decir **si**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó? ¡Votos y comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> Fecha de creación: 18/jul/2020 
> 
> Fecha de edición final: 19/jul/2020 
> 
> Fecha de publicación: 19/jul/2020


	4. Ronroneo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Uh, Chase, cariño, ¿acaso estás ronroneando?" dónde Chase está tan cómodo cerca de Jack que empieza a ronronear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este one-shot está dedicado a BlackSoul691  
> ¡Espero y lo disfruten!

**¡Cómo esto puede ser tan cómodo!**

Ese era el único pensamiento de Chase mientras estaba acurrucado en su cama junto a Jack.

¿La situación les parece rara? De alguna manera el joven genio del mal lo logró, Chase young aceptó tenerlo como su pareja y aprendiz después de años de insistencia. ¿Cómo lo logró? No tengo idea, tampoco le pregunten a Jack, él tampoco sabe como rayos pasó, aunque les puedo decir que está más que conforme con la situación. Lo más destacable de la confesión de Chase fue la reacción de Jack:

_-Espera, ¿Te gusto? ¡¿POR MI PERSONALIDAD?! -preguntaba el pobre pelirrojo a punto de tener un ataque de ansiedad y un paro cardíaco al mismo tiempo, la confesión lo tomó por sorpresa. En esos momentos estaba caminando en círculos mientras hacia gestos con su manos y murmuraba cosas las cuales no tenían sentido según Chase._

_Mientras tanto el adalid solo pudo rodar los ojos, se esperaba algo como esto pero tenía la esperanza de que fuera diferente._

_-Lo sé, yo también estaba sorprendido -Jack volteó a ver al guerrero con indignación, estaba a punto de abrir la boca pero el inmortal no quiso esperar el próximo grito de Jack, de por si tuvo que reunir todo el coraje y paciencia que tenía para apartar su orgullo y decirle sus sentimientos al albino, no iba a soportar mucho más así que solo lo cargó sobre su hombro como un costal de papas y los teletransportó a su ciudadela._

Volviendo al presente, después de un largo día de entrenamiento Chase estaba tomándose un muy merecido descanso junto a su pareja, ambos estaban abrazados, el inmortal rodeando al joven genio con sus brazos mientras descansaba su cabeza en la apertura entre su hombro y su cuello, regodeándose del olor que desprendía su acompañante, Jack estaba con una revista de robótica en sus manos leyendo un artículo sobre cosas que el ya podía hacer a sus 10 años pero que los mejores científicos del ámbito apenas habían descubierto hace semanas, burlarse de lo lento que avanzaba la tecnología en el resto del mundo le parecía lo más entretenido en esos momentos.

¿Cuál era la opinión de nuestro inmortal sobre la posición en la que se encontraba? Chase estaba prácticamente en el cielo, había algo en la combinación de estar cerca de Spicer, rodeado de su olor y escuchar su voz en un tono más suave y relajado mientras se burlaba cruelmente de los esfuerzos de toda la vida de unas personas que lo llenaba de calma y placer, estaba tan cómodo que incluso podría...

-Uh, Chase, cariño, ¿acaso estás ronroneando? -preguntó el genio con una mezcla de diversión y confusión en su voz.

Y aquí, mis amigos, es cuando nuestro gran y poderoso señor de la guerra e inmortal guerrero heylin reconsidera todas sus elecciones de vida que lo han llevado hasta este momento y por primera vez desde que tomó la sopa lao mao long considera que una "retirada estratégica" era una opción completamente viable (por supuesto que la retirada estratégica no era hacer uso de su magia y desaparecer de China para volver una semana después y hacer como que esto nunca pasó, no era huir y destriparía a quien se atreviera a insinuar lo contrario).

-...ase, Chase, Chase, ¡CHASE! -el último grito del albino sacó de sus pensamientos a nuestro adalid y por desgracia ya era demasiado tarde para poner en práctica su plan, tendría que enfrentar los hechos.

-No, yo no "ronroneo", Spicer -mencionó Chase con un tono que pretendía ser seco y mordaz pero en vez de eso salió bastante bajo y avergonzado, en su defensa, era enfrentar los hechos mas sin embargo nunca dijo que enfrentaría la verdad, vacíos legales, gente, úsenlos. 

Jack simplemente procedió a quedarse callado por 5 segundos antes de soltar las carcajadas más escandalosas de toda su vida, el chico se estaba riendo tan fuerte y alto que se escuchó en toda la ciudadela, ante esto el guerrero solo pudo esconder más su cabeza en el cuello de Jack mientras un leve sonrojo se instalaba en toda su cara, el juraba por Dashi que nunca se había avergonzado tanto en toda su milenaria existencia, pensaría un castigo adecuado para esta humillación después, ahora solo quería escapar con la mayor parte de su orgullo y dignidad intactos.

Cuando finalmente el pelirrojo terminó de reírse y pudo formar frases coherentes (no necesitan saber cuanto tiempo fue, solo diré que solo paró cuando se ahogó y se quedó sin aire, era continuar riendo o morir y realmente no le agradaba mucho la segunda opción) empezó a hablar.

-Hey, cariño, no te avergüences, creo que es lindo -mencionó el genio con el tono más suave que pudo hacer, después de todo, no quería herir el orgullo de su pareja aún más, eso no sería bueno para nadie. Aunque claro, Chase solo respondió con un gruñido y murmuro que proponía ser bastante amenazante si fuera algo coherente. Jack suspiró, no podía decir que esperaba otra cosa. 

Al parecer Chase estaba bastante irritado pero el albino ya se esperaba algo así, había múltiples opciones para contentar al inmortal y Jack escogió la que siempre funcionaba. 

El albino dejó de lado su revista y se acomodó mejor en los brazos de su pareja, el adalid sólo miraba sus acciones de reojo con un ceño fruncido que desapareció rápidamente en cuanto sintió las manos de su consorte sobre su cabeza y cabello, Jack le estaba dando un masaje que lo volvió a mandar al paraíso, inmediatamente cerró los ojos y se acomodó para poder recibir mejor las caricias, inevitablemente volvió a ronronear y su pareja solo pudo sonreír con cariño al escuchar ese sonido.

Al final Chase decidió que el ronroneo no era tan malo después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la interminable demora, mi computadora está muriendo y mi tiempo libre también ya que ya terminaron mis vacaciones TwT
> 
> ¿Les gustó? ¡Votos y comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> Fecha de creación: 29/08/2020 
> 
> Fecha de edición final: 29/08/2020
> 
> Fecha de publicación: 30/08/2020


	5. Drabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pequeños Drabbles con ideas de Tumblr

**Chase** : Yo quiero ser lo suficientemente atractivo para hacer que las personas se cuestionen su orientación sexual.

 **Jack** : Yo soy lo suficientemente feo para hacer que las personas se cuestionen su orientación sexual.

* * *

 **Jack** : Wow, finalmente, han pasado 3 años pero por fin he dejado de estar enamorado de Chase. 

**Chase** : Hey, gusano. 

**Jack** : Maldición :))) 

* * *

**Jack** : ¿Jamás has recordado un viejo trauma que es como, ahora estás bien pero sigue siendo algo como "AAAAAAH MALDITA SEA AAAAAAH"? 

**Chase** : ... 

**Chase** : No. 

**Jack** : Bueno. 

* * *

**Omi** : Jack Spicer, ¿Por qué no podemos darnos un abrazo y ser amigos en el lado del bien? 

**Jack** : La afección física me disgusta. 

**Omi** : Pero... 

**Jack** : Si, acabo de decir eso mientras estoy sentado en el regazo de Chase ¿Por qué preguntas? 

**Omi** : ... 

* * *

**Chase** : ¿Alguno ha visto mi masiva orbe etérea de inmenso poder arcano? Estaba justo en mi escritorio y al parecer la perdí. 

**Jack** : ... 

**Wuya** : ... 

* * *

**Wuya** : Me pareces bastante fuerte y capaz. 

**Jack** : A mi me parece que quieres engañarme de nuevo para que trabajemos juntos. 

**Wuya** : También muy inteligente. 

**Jack** : *Se avergüenza y toma un trago a su bebida*

 **Wuya** : Pero no lo suficiente para checar tu bebida *también toma un trago a su bebida*

 **Jack** : *Se desmaya*

 **Wuya** : *Se desmaya*

 **Chase** : Tu tampoco, siempre hay un pez más grande.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Estos fueron una compilación de drabbles(? de ideas de Tumblr. Bastante corto, lo sé. 
> 
> ¿Les gustó? ¡Votos y comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> Fecha de creación: 06/09/2020
> 
> Fecha de edición final: 06/09/2020
> 
> Fecha de publicación (en Ao3): 06/09/2020


	6. Fictober p1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 drabbles inspirados en una lista de inktober que adapté al fictober

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Han pasado... ¿1 mes y medio? Desde la última vez que actualicé y lo siento por eso, computadora muerta, escuela y otros asuntos me han mantenido ocupada
> 
> Pero, hey, al menos van a tener otros 5 capítulos pronto, planeo hacer hasta el día 30 y tal vez haga uno del día 31 pero para ese quiero preguntarles   
> ¿Qué les gustaría que hiciera para el día 31?

**Teeth**

Los dientes de Chase han cambiado con el paso de los años, un efecto secundario del Lao Mao Lone piensa él, sus dientes ya no son humanos. Pequeñas y blancas dagas perladas que bien podrían desgarrar la carne de cualquier ser vivo sin ningún esfuerzo, peligrosas y llamativas. Chase nunca entenderá la fascinación de Jack por sus dientes y sus posibles usos en la alcoba, solo puede suspirar y pensar que tanto autocontrol debe usar para no lastimarlo, de todas maneras, nadie lo ha oído quejarse.

* * *

**Brew**

Jack nunca entendió el amor de Chase por los diferentes tipos de té (el té Oolong nunca falta en la ciudadela y es de las pocas cosas las cuales el señor de la guerra va personalmente a buscar y comprar). A los ojos del joven genio del mal, es solo sopa de plantas, aunque claro que nunca dirá eso en voz alta, después de todo, quiere conservar su vida y no quiere que Chase le arranque la garganta con los dientes. Si fuera en otro contexto, lo último no le molestaría.

* * *

**Entity**

Pocas cosas aterrorizan a un inmortal señor de la guerra que ha visto (y también causado) grandes horrores a través de más de 1500 años de existencia, nunca lo admitirá pero le teme a las entidades que desconoce, es uno de los miedos más arraigados a la existencia humana, el miedo a lo nuevo y desconocido, cuando has visto la mayor parte de la historia pasar por tus propios ojos tiendes a reconocer que ciertos patrones se repiten y eventualmente todas las cosas caen en sus propios patrones únicos pero iguales, es tan simple y contradictorio a la vez, es maravilloso pero absolutamente absurdo para el señor de la guerra. Al menos lo era antes de conocer a cierto albino, raro y único como un tesoro exótico y difícil de encontrar, ahora, ¿Es acaso que Chase Young le temía a Jack Spicer? No, en absoluto, solo le temía al horrible sentimiento que surgía dentro de lo más profundo de su pecho cada vez que veía al genio. Chase Young le temía a las entidades que desconoce y el amor es una de ellas.

* * *

**Limbs**

Jack se veía constantemente al espejo y al ver su reflexión examinaba los moretones que cubrían sus extremidades, realmente no le gustaban, eran la muestra de todas las veces en la que alguien fue más fuerte que él y fue humillado en más de una manera. Algunas marcas eran de un morado oscuro, otras eran de un tono verdoso con toques de amarillo, algunos simplemente eran rojos con algunos toques rosas, todos hacían un gran contraste contra su blanca piel, lo hacían ver enfermo y demacrado, tal vez lo estaba, no importa, él los odiaba. Al parecer no era el único, ya que una persona en una lejana ciudadela se encontraba apretando los dientes al admirar la misma escena. Pobre del alma que ose tocar la pertenencia de un dragón puesto que la defenderá hasta con su último aliento.

* * *

**Fae**

Chase no creía en los cuentos de hadas y mucho menos creía en ellas, por eso cuando encontró a una pequeña y linda criatura reposando apaciblemente en una de las flores de su jardín casi pierde la cabeza, decir que estaba sorprendido era poco pero lo aceptó más rápido de lo que pensó, era un ser inmortal que podía convertirse en un dragón, sus "compañeros" eran una bruja que antes solía ser un fantasma y un demonio-frijol heylin, las hadas probablemente no era la cosa más rara que ha visto, era inusual pero en ese punto de su existencia no era nada muy complicado de entender. La hada era una bonita criatura de cabellos rojos con piel blanca y brillante, si Chase no estuviera viendo con sus propios ojos como el abdomen de la criatura sube y baja entonces creería que es una muñeca de la más fina porcelana. Aunque el adalid tuviera curiosidad sobre la criatura decidió dejarla descansar y procedió a retirarse, quería investigar sobre esos seres y tal vez buscar una forma de beneficiarse, si la hada llegó a su jardín una vez entonces no veía porque no vendría dos veces. Cuando impartió su silenciosa retirada la criatura abrió uno de sus ojos, al ver todo despejado se levantó y empezó a chillar y a tintinear con emoción. El inmortal tenía razón, no era la primera vez que el hada iba a su jardín y ciertamente no sería la última, la curiosidad mató al gato y en este caso atrapó al hada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Les gustó? ¡Votos y comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> Fecha de creación: 20/10/2020
> 
> Fecha de edición final: 25/10/2020
> 
> Fecha de publicación (en Ao3) : 25/10/2020


	7. Fictober drabbles p2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuamos con los drabbles del fictober, ¡espero les guste!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento que soy más azúcar y cafeína que persona en este preciso momento xd
> 
> Me encanta escribir esta serie(? pero me toma mucho tiempo que no tengo.

**Drown**

Existen muchas formas en las cuales una persona se puede ahogar, desde asfixiarse con algún objeto que bloquea las vías respiratorias hasta tener los pulmones repletos de agua a causa de un muy desafortunado evento. En estos momentos nos encontramos en el segundo escenario.

Nuestro desafortunado genio del mal se encontraba en un paisaje no tan placentero, el wu que se activó decidió aparecer en un lugar rodeado de aguas y rápidos peligrosos seguido poor algunas cadenas montañosas rodeando todo el sitio, esto, por supuesto, no iba a detener a nuestro albino aunque su instinto de auto-preservación habría deseado que lo hubiera hecho.

La suerte de Jack jamás fue buena, este hecho se confirmó cuando él y dos de los monjes xiaolin tocaron el wu al mismo tiempo, de la misma manera este hecho se reiteró cuando perdió el enfrentamiento. El reto consistía en tomar el wu el cual se posaba en medio de unos rápidos especialmente peligrosos, las corrientes eran muy traicioneras, en la superficie se veía bastante tranquilo pero debajo de esa fachada las aguas eran fuertes y veloces, para facilitar el acceso al wu habían algunas plataformas flotantes dispersas en el agua.

Raimundo y Omi fueron los contrincantes de Jack, lo cual lo dejó en una clara desventaja, la jugada más cruel del destino ese día fue darle una falsa sensación de victoria al pelirrojo, cuando solo estaba a unos centímetros del wu, un torrente de agua lo empujó fuera de la plataforma hacia los rápidos, los monjes tomaron el wu y regresaron con sus otros dos compañeros, en su ignorancia (o arrogancia) no le dieron más importancia a el lugar donde había terminado el albino.

Por unos buenos 20 segundos después de la partida de los monjes no hubo ningún sonido a excepción del sonido del agua corriendo, se escuchó un suspiro lleno de frustración y luego una persona arrojándose al agua, segundos después salió un muy molesto señor de la guerra con un chico inconsciente en sus brazos, Chase, con un ceño fruncido, se pregunta el porqué de tomarse tantas molestias, al mirar al chico en sus brazos su mirada se relaja y la pregunta es contestada.

Chase solo espera no tener que explicarle nada a Wuya cuando Jack se despierte, de lo contrario ella no se callará por una semana.

**Rot**

El corazón de una persona puede verse como un jardín, entre más cuidado y dedicación le pongas a tu jardín, mejores serán las plantas, flores y frutos que en él crecerán. En cambio, si lo descuidas y lo dejas a la deriva las plantas se secarán, las flores y frutos se pudrirán y el jardín se arruinará. Tampoco puedes dejar que la vegetación se salga de control, si lo haces te puedes enfermar, ¿No querrás toser flores, o si?

Es gracioso que el inmortal se haya esforzado tanto por cuidar el jardín que pertenecía a su ciudadela pero jamás se haya tomado el tiempo en tratar de restaurar el jardín que pertenecía a su corazón. Es casi irónico.

Como en un jardín real, muchos factores pueden afectar tu corazón, en este caso, el corazón de Chase no tuvo muchos factores favorecedores, no es como si él también se hubiera esforzado por crearlos. No es como si alguien pudiera culparlo, el tipo vendió su alma después de todo.

Tantos años de descuido dejaron al que alguna vez fue un hermoso jardín como un baldío lleno de plantas en estado de putrefacción, todo lo que se podía apreciar a la vista estaba podrido. Encerrado por su propia elección en su palacio lejos de todo ser el cual pudiera ser motivo de perturbación, el inmortal deja que todo su corazón se pudra un poco más... Esperen, ¿Una voz?

Oh, otra visita inesperada, si, otra. A pesar de su reclusión voluntaria siempre había un ser que llegaba a perturbar la paz de Chase, todos conocemos a dicho ser cuya valentía o estupidez impresionaba a todos. Jack apareció con algo parecido a un artefacto sacado de una revista de ciencia ficción, hablar de una manera coherente cerca del adalid jamás fue una opción disponible para Jack. Mientras el chico hablaba sobre estrategias y beneficios que se podían usar al tener el artilugio que estaba en sus manos, el inmortal solo fingía indiferencia y desinterés.

Esa falsa cubierta no le importaba a cierta flor de color carmesí que, en contra de todo pronóstico, creció en medio de un jardín lleno de podredumbre, esa flor con terquedad abrió su camino hasta que pudo relucir, tiene la misma determinación y color de os ojos de la persona que la hizo crecer.

Esa flor sería la única que florecería en Chase ese día pero no la última.

**Empty**

Vacío, así es como se sentía Jack. De hecho, el malvado genio del mal no puede recordar la última vez que se sintió completo desde que se unió al conflicto xiaolin-heylin, tal vez nunca se ha sentido completo.

Jack no puede recordar si alguna vez ha sentido que pertenece a algún lado, cuando ese pensamiento le viene a la cabeza solo puede pensar en casa, concretamente la casa de su abuela, es el único lugar al que alguna vez ha podido llamar casa.

Su abuela era un persona bastante diferente a lo que él se suele encontrar diariamente, era malvada, ella le enseñó e instruyó las bases para ser un villano pero Jack no puede decir que ella era una mala persona, las malas personas no le cuentan historias a sus nietos antes de dormir, él tampoco cree que las malas personas reconforten a un niño que tuvo un mal día con un budín de banana casero y de verdad duda que reciban a un niño llorando que acaba de huir de casa de sus padres con un abrazo y una sonrisa cariñosa

No, las malas personas no hacen eso. Ese era un tipo de persona que para la mayoría parece tener comportamientos contradictorios, para el albino no era así, era un tipo de dualidad que él cada día aspiraba a tener aunque no la usara mucho en su día a día, por ser un villano y alguien malvado no piensa que debe dejar su empatía a un lado, después de todo, a él le hubiera gustado que alguien la tuviera por él.

Jack cree que ha encontrado a una persona que por fin siente empatía por él pero realmente no lo puede decir, es confuso para él. Pequeñas acciones casi imperceptibles para los demás fueron hechas por esa persona, pequeñas acciones que por momentos rellenan un poco del vacío que siente en él, pequeñas acciones que aligeran su sentir y lo invitan a seguir buscando a esa persona.

A veces las cosas no salen como lo esperado y el vacío se agranda un poco más cuando está cerca de persona, el pelirrojo quiere creer que su persona especial no lo hace a propósito y que esos momentos se producen porque la otra persona no sabe como actuar, esto se reafirma cuando momentos después la persona se da cuenta de su error y trata de arreglarlo, a veces es algo confuso para Jack. A veces no entiende muchas cosas cuando de personas se trata.

Todo lo que Jack sabe es que se siente un poco menos vacío cuando está cerca de Chase.

**Shadow**

La ciudadela era un lugar muy tranquilo la mayoría de los días.

-¡DISCÚLPATE AHORA MISMO CON TU HERMANO!

\- ¡PÚDRETE! ¡NI SIQUIERA ES MI VERDADERO HERMANO!

\- ¡SHADOW! ¡CUIDA TU LENGUAJE FRENTE AL HUEVO, SEÑORITA!

Y... Este no era uno de esos días.

Ser el padre de dos niños no es fácil, mucho menos si tu esposo se comporta como uno de ellos, Jack no la tenía fácil en lo más mínimo, aún así amaba a su familia, aunque algunas veces quisiera estrangular a todos los integrantes de la misma hasta que guardarán silencio o simplemente pierdan la conciencia por falta de oxígeno, lo que pasara primero.

Ah, la hermosa vida familiar de dos lagartos inmortales (uno es una adolescente y el otro se comporta como uno), un huevo gigante y un pobre humano que quedó atrapado ahí. Simplemente precioso.

\- ¿Qué tal si todos nos calmamos un poco y terminamos nuestro desayuno? -Ese fue el intento de Jack para arreglar las cosas.

\- Bien, me comeré a ese huevo de desayuno.

\- ¡SHADOW!

Un intento fallido, sobra decir. El contexto de esta escena son celos de hermano mayor por parte de Shadow y sobreprotección del hijo menor por parte de Chase, Jack solo quiere desayunar, es la tercera vez que pasa algo como esto y apenas es martes. El pelirrojo se pregunta el porqué no pueden ser una familia normal y dejar de hacer este tipo de cosas, todos saben que treinta minutos después Chase y Shadow van a estar abrazados pidiéndose disculpas mientras Jack cuida al huevo riéndose de la escena.

Definitivamente amaba a su familia.

**Streetlight**

Chase y Jack a veces están separados uno del otro por diferentes situaciones pero siempre se sienten conectados al ver un poste de luz en alguna calle cuando es de noche.

Su primera cita no empezó muy bien, ambos querían hacer las cosas bien en su relación por lo que acordaron tomarse un día para salir y tener una tarde como pareja. Ninguno recuerda como todo se fue al carajo tan rápido.

Tal vez fue la falta de experiencia en esa clase de situaciones lo que ocasionó que casi arruinaran esa cita, tal vez fue porque a veces son muy tercos o tal vez porque son muy diferentes uno del otro. Hasta el día de hoy no saben como hicieron que su relación funcionara y probablemente no lo sabrán en un tiempo más. En fin, divago.

Para el final de la tarde, casi al anochecer, ambos se encontraban caminando en silencio en una calle desierta con clima helado, sin tener idea de que hacer, el silencio que los envolvía era un silencio incómodo y pesado que ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romper, no se sentía correcto para ninguno pero no sabían como se suponía que debían actuar en esta situación, nada podía salir peor, los dos chicos pensaron.

Tomen nota, nunca piensen o digan esa frase en voz alta, el universo se lo toma como un reto personal y hará uso de todos los recursos a su disposición para hacer peor cualquier escenario, generalmente el universo empieza por lo más ligero, en este caso y a falta de creatividad para hacer sufrir a la gente, fue lluvia. Si, empezó a llover. Fue algo muy absurdo.

Tan absurdo que hizo reír al inmortal, era algo injusto porque se había esforzado tanto para hacer que esa cita fuera algo grato para el humano que lo acompañaba y al final todo su fuerzo no había servido para nada. Ni todas esas veces investigando los rituales de cortejo actuales, ni todas las veces que había buscado un lugar perfecto para Jack, tampoco todo el tiempo que dedicó a planear su cita.

Su risa empezó como algo tenue, casi imperceptible que fue escalando hasta que detuvo su paso y la risa pasó a ser una carcajada escandalosa que tomó por sorpresa a Jack, al principio vio al adalid con confusión hasta que también logró reírse por el absurdo de toda la escena, ambos se estaban riendo en una helada noche, mojados por la lluvia parados debajo de un poste de luz, el cual era el único testigo de su arranque de locura momentánea. El testigo no duró mucho.

El universo pasó a usar su segundo recurso y soltó un rayó el cual cayó sobre el poste, haciendo que chispas salieran de él mientras hacia cortocircuito para al final explotar, ambos hombres vieron la escena, la procesaron por cinco segundos y rieron más fuerte.

En definitiva la mejor cita del mundo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En fin, quisiera agradecer a todas las personitas que leen, votan o comentan en estas historias, de verdad se los agradezco mucho, ya alcanzamos más de 1.5k vistas (en wattpad) y no saben lo feliz que me siento por eso.
> 
> En cuánto al capítulo...
> 
> ¿Les gustó? ¡Votos y comentarios son bienvenidos!
> 
> También, dejé una pequeña pista de un drabble que pasará pronto en esta serie del fictober, la persona que lo adivine tendrá ese capítulo dedicado para su persona uvu.
> 
> ¡Hasta luego!
> 
> Fecha de creación: 31/01/2021
> 
> Fecha de edición final: 07/02/2021
> 
> Fecha de publicación (en AO3): 07/02/2021

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Les gustó este one-shot? Soy prácticamente nueva en esto de la escritura así que cualquier comentario o sugerencia para mejorar es más que bienvenida
> 
> Fecha de creación: 05/jul/2020
> 
> Fecha de edición final: 06/jul/2020
> 
> Fecha de publicación (en AO3): 07/jul/2020


End file.
